1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra cup and more particularly, to a bra cup with an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bra has two bra cups connected with a bra body and two back straps. Each back strap has a fastener and a hook to match with the fastener, and between a top rim of each bra cup is defined a shoulder strap. Thereby, the bra allows covering female's breasts to prevent sagging breasts and to enhance wearing appearance.
To beautify the wearing appearance, the bra cup is provided with a pad to support the breast upwardly to obtain a perfect visual appearance. The pad is made of silica gel, foam, an air bag, or a water bag. The air bag is light, flexible, shaping sexual and popular by users.
However, such a pad with the air bag is expanded by heat easily to cause a burst. Accordingly, the air bag can not be defined in the bra cup when hot embossing the bra cup. Typically, the bra cup has a receiving cavity to receive the air bag, but such a receiving cavity will produce an uneven cup bra and wearing discomfort. In addition, the air bag can not be fixed in the receiving cavity securely, thus moving or falling easily and resulting in using inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.